shadowrun_5th_srdfandomcom-20200213-history
Edge (EDG)
Edge to say the least may as well be the "Deus-EX-Machina" stat. Unlike the other stats it is not a tangible concept. It is the ability for a character to suddenly get the luck they need to get out of a sticky situation. Each metatype starts with a set amount of edge that can be spent and renewed or burnt and lost forever. Consider EDG the "Action Point" stat used to help you. 'Spending Edge VS Burning Edge' *'Edge points can be spent or burnt' *'No more than 1 point of Edge can be spent or burnt on any specific Test or Action at one time.' *'Spent Edge can be regained through a number of ways:' **'Good roleplaying' **'Heroic acts' **'Progressing the story' **'Impressing the group through humor or drama in game' *'Burnt Edge Is used when a character needs a miracle. Once burnt, Edge cannot be regained through normal means' **'Karma gained through gameplay can be used to buy more Edge' 'Starting / Max stat comparison by Metatype' 'Edge Effects' *'Push the Limit (Spend)' **'Add your Edge Rating to the Test and allows player to ignore the Limit on the test' ***'EX: Jim has an Edge Rating of 3. He adds 3 dice to his Dice Pool.' **'Can be applied before or after the test roll' **'Allows a player with a dice pool of 0 to make a test roll.' **'If applied before the test, dice roll uses the Rule of Six' **'If applied after the test, only the Edge dice use the Rule of Six' *'Second Chance (Spend)' **'Re-roll all dice that did not score a hit on a test roll' **'Cannot be used to negate a glitch or critical glitch' **'Has no effect on the tests limit' **'Does not use the Rule of Six' *'Seize the Initiative (Spend)' **'Move to the top of the Initiative Order for the duration of the combat turn' **'If multiple characters use this; they are placed in order of Initiative score at the top of the Initiative Order' **'return to normal Initiative Order at the begining of the next combat turn' *'Blitz (Spend)' **'Roll the max dice (5) for a single combat turn' *'Close Call (Spend)' **'Negate the effects of one glitch or turn a critical glitch into a glitch' *'Dead Man's Trigger (Spend)' **'As character is about to fall unconscious or die, spend edge to make a BOD + WIL (3) test.' **'Success allows character to spend any remaning actions on a single action before the chacater blacks out' *'Smackdown (Burn)' **'Automatically succeed an action with 4 net hits (meeting the threshold + 4 extra hits)' **'Must be an action the character is capable of performing' **'Bypasses all limits. ' *'Not Dead Yet (Burn)' **'In an instance of inevitable character death (ex: bullet to the brain, a live grenade in the butt) Burn 1 Edge' **'Against All Odds, the character survives. Effects of the attack still happen, the character just manages to keep himself breathing and alive despite the fact.' **'This allows team to attempt to stabilize and apply quick healing.'